


Elimination

by Neonblossoms



Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: Assassination, Flame Kills Someone, I think that's all I need to do?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Laboratories, Murder, Murderers, My twist on the "LEA MADE ME!!", OKAY., Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Flame (SSEC), Rebellion, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, The enemy is an idiot, You did NOT just admit to hurting a child, accidental murder, there's only two swears shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms
Summary: Why did it feel so right?//My twist on the "Lea made Flame Kill Someone" idea, because no. No he didn't. In fact, Flame was lying, and everything was willing.\\





	Elimination

It had all started out slow.

Daisy, better known as Agent Lea, was violent but merciful to most fellow 'mon, especially those who had suffered through the painful mistakes of the lab like Flame himself. In fact, she had been the one to rescue Volt and nurse him back to health despite the Jolteon's... rather annoying bickering and flirtatious remarks, though they had realized he had quills that could heal, and Volt had made an amazing asset to the team as a healer afterwards.

Lea and Daisy were the same person... in a way. It was like an alternate personality that randomly switched on and off depending on situation. While Daisy would cower in fear at the sight of an attacker, Lea would kick in and she would immediately lash out like a wounded animal, which would either be good or bad. Flame, as Lea's partner, learn to get along with the alternate ego, which affected his friendship with Daisy as well.

Ignoring the fact that Dawn hadn't been too accepting, because she was still very young when Flame had made his first kill.

Lea had dragged a wounded frame of an enemy, a 'mon who worked in the lab. Flame had watched the unusual Mon - a male Sylveon, he realized with uncertainty, thrash about and constantly bite at his cuffs as if feral, but Lea had dealt with worse. She didn't seem to care, the metal couldn't be broken even if it was from the teeth of a legendary. It was created specially to hold the craftiest 'mons and 'vees, so this was nothing new.

"Flame," Lea had regarded him coldly, "I need to deal with another case. I need you to interrogate him."

Flame's breath hitched as he looked over the newcomer with uncertainty, gulping fearfully. The Sylveon looked like he was in pure _rage_ , blue eyes practically glowing as he tried to look for a way out. "M-Me?"

That had slipped from his jaws so pathetically that he regretted it, but Lea hardly seemed to notice as she continued on.

"It is your job, you know. No need to be friendly. I'll take him to a cell, you can meet up with him whenever," Lea muttered, grabbing the Sylveon by the cuffs and jerking him forwards.

Flame watched uneasily as the Sylveon howled angrily, Lea guiding him into another room. The bustling of the other 'mons drowned out what the Sylveon was saying, rescued and agents alike shuffling and muttering nervously at the leaving presence, questioning what had made him so important to interrogate. Flame had to agree with that statement. It was rare they interrogated or got their paws on anyone who hadn't previously escaped from the lab, such as Volt.

It was definitely going to be interesting to interrogate the unusual Sylveon. In a matter of moments, Lea stepped back into the room, twitching her ear and gesturing wildly for Flame to follow her for a moment. Flame's eyes widened, and he rushed after her without a word to any of his comrades. He hadn't gotten to know many of them before except for brief conversations, Lea was his only actual partner and basically the head girl of the whole thing.

The refugee Absol that ran the place trusted Lea the most, anyway.

Lea grabbed Flame's arm as soon as he was in proximity and dragged him into the shadows, away from the prying ears of everyone. In a low tone, she simply whispered, "Flame, you can do this."

Flame acted immediately, expressing himself with truth. Lea usually could tell when someone lied, unlike Daisy, who seemed much more oblivious, but just as able to defend herself. "I've never done it on my own before!" He protested, and Lea rose one eyebrow.

Lea closed her eyes and gave a shuddering exhale. "I'm supposed to meet with Lune in a few minutes. Even this conversation is a stretch, every meeting with him is dire and I need to prepare myself emotionally for it. Flame, I'm sure you can do this on your own without my help. It's simple, just ask him what's going down in the lab and ask for any codes, passwords, and new captures."

Flame shook his head, ears flopping down. "I-I'm not ready."

"I'm counting on you to do this," Lea countered.

"B-But, what if he bites me or hurts me? I'm not ready for this, Lea, i'm not ready for any of this," Flame admitted, gulping down, "I'm supposed to be a comfort tool for them and an annoyance at home. Not... I'm not good with the hard jobs."

Lea's eyes widened and she grabbed something from the bag slung over her shoulder, handing it out with both paws. "Take this."

Flame grabbed it quickly, confused. The silver blade gleamed in the only strip of light as he quickly looked across the perfectly new and sharp silverware that Lea had gifted him. "A... pocket knife?"

"I understand that you're scared he could hurt you. Use it as a cover and protection, got it?" Lea asked.

Flame's eyes narrowed. "G-Got it."

Lea gave a light smile and reached up to ruffle his hair fluff, eyes gleaming with a straightforward happiness that Flame rarely saw in the Leafeon when she was in that mood. At least he had a friend that made sure he wasn't going to get hurt, a friend that trusted and actually stuck out for him. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry while she was around for once, the faint memories of the lab only seemed to drift further as he only focused on other mons' experiences.

"Good. I'll see you in about an hour. Tell me any progress you've gotten on cracking 'em, okay?" Lea asked.

Flame's eyes drifted towards the blade for a moment, and he stuck it in his pant pocket, tail flicking. "Okay. I can do this."

"That's what I thought, you big oaf. Now go and give it your best shot," Lea encouraged, "The cell of our John Doe is 3-B, one of our most isolated, there isn't even a camera there. You won't have any spectators, so I expect you to be able to go to violent lengths if he attempts to break you back."

Flame turned and strutted away, Lea muttering a string of happy encouragements under her breath as he walked towards the holding cell. This was going to be very okay, even if he was a little insecure about it. 

Lea had told him he was capable of getting violent.

He didn't actually know that he'd get as violent as he did. Accidental murder wasn't exactly his thing.

When Flame walked in, he took in the full sight of the unusual Sylveon. His nose was currently twisted in an odd direction on his jaws, crusted with blood as he panted with his paws cuffed behind him. Even his ribbons had been tied down to avoid any choking or attempted murder, pink fur giving an eerie glint that matched his sets of jagged teeth. He looked menacing from the angle, face darkened but icy blue eyes staring him down, watching and calculating his every move.

Flame gulped, but what Lea had told him still echoed in his mind. He pulled out a chair from the other side of the table, sitting down calmly and resting his right arm on the wooden surface to hold up the side of his jaw. His other paw drifted towards his pocket knife, but he made no other sign of it's existence. No matter the circumstances, Flame didn't want to resort to violence. He didn't want to be as bad as the lab that had brought him to this point.

The Sylveon spoke first, kick starting the conversation with half the venom Flame had expected.

"What the fuck do you want?" The Sylveon huffed.

Flame bit back a playful "language," knowing it wouldn't suite the situation. He had been known to give some uncultured swears occasionally as well, and he didn't want to be a hypocrite all the time. He just continued staring before formulating a response, specially picking his words to make sure that nothing came out too weak. A sign of weakness would make the Sylveon think he wasn't a good captor.

Lea's summary flashed in his mind, and he responded, "We need to know the current reports on the lab."

The Sylveon's ears perked, face contorting into an ugly grimace as he lowered his face. "I'm not telling you anything."

"You're going to have to," Flame forced, not realizing how strong and smug he felt. He was threatening to inflict pain on this unusual 'mon, why did he feel surprisingly okay about it? Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush that made him excited about it all, he couldn't tell.

"Oh yeah? Or what?"

Flame grabbed the knife from his pocket on instinct, not realizing what he was doing. His brain moved on autopilot as he rested the pocketknife on the table in front of him, speaking what first came to mind,

"I've been given this from a friend, and I don't want to use it," He said grimly, tone gruff and dark.

The Sylveon's expression changed and he gave a snarl, lips curling back to reveal a set of sharpened teeth once again. "Fine, but you'll have to be specific. The lab has been busy every since the escape of a certain group of Eevees."

Where they referring to his old group, consisting of Dusk, Sora, Bolt, him, Vay, and Blizz? Sora had been captured shortly afterwards, then everything was a snowy blur of mapping out plans and calculating ideas, Blizz annoying Vay to the point of torment, and him being occasionally angry and bitter at everyone who crossed him. His whole demeanor had changed from his Eevee-Plex experience. What did the Sylveon know about him, anyway?

"A group of Eevees?" Flame pried.

The Sylveon nodded obliviously. "Some of our first subjects. I don't remember much about them, and frankly I don't care, except for the small one," His eyes shifted from the knife back to Flame's eyes, "What would you know?"

"Nothing," Flame lied, "I'm just curious. What do you mean about the 'small one'?"

There were many definitions for who could have been the "small one," but Flame's immediate guess was Vay. The Vaporeon had been smaller than everyone before and after the lab, so that alias made the most sense.

"Oh, yes. Small, actually kind of cute. He had no mane."

Definitely Vay.

"Why is this small one so notable to you?" Venom appeared in the undertone of Flame's voice, but the speaker didn't seem to notice. His focus was generally more on the knife than Flame's choice of wording itself, as if fearing that Flame would spring up and kill him at any moment.

Flame was considering it.

The Sylveon chuckled darkly, looking back at Flame with a mocking sneer, "I got a taste of the small one."

Flame stiffened. Anger bubbled up into his chest, but he attempted to force it down before it got more and more obvious. If his suspicions were correct about what he meant by taste, he seriously was holding himself back from stabbing the Sylveon directly in the throat.

"Taste?" Flame asked shakily.

"Oh, yes. I was able to rip some horrified cries from him," Flame's captor noted, eyes brightening, "Why does it matter to you, mutt?"

All of a sudden, Flame's anger manifested. He tried to keep himself calm. He reminded himself that he could be merciful to this Sylveon, this was the only inside speculation they actually  _had_ for what had gone inside the lab other than Volt, who didn't remember much. This was the only actual perspective from someone who willingly worked there, and he couldn't just kill him there.

So Flame gritted his teeth and continued, "What happened after they left?"

The Sylveon gave a brash smile, which was bold considering that he was the prisoner. "The small one came back, to  _valiantly_ save Sky. We had him in our grasp for about a few months before he escaped again."

Flame narrowed his eyes. Vay had the tendency to randomly disappear, so why would he have done anything so stupid like that, especially in the name of someone like Sky, who he only knew as an older brother? Vay must've had ulterior motives of some kind, because otherwise it would have made no sense. Flame sighed, trying to keep himself calm. He wished Lea were there.

"Did those things you did to him continue?" Flame asked.

"Definitely," The Sylveon stated, and once again Flame's breathing hitched as his prisoner continued, "Trust me, you seem like someone who would have been happy to see something like that. I know some of the others were."

Blinded by rage, Flame let himself speak again with obvious intentions. He rested one paw on the knife, "You had others watch?"

There was a moment of silence as the Sylveon spoke once more, unknowing that it would be his last ever intelligible sentence, 

"Oh, yes, and we even got one of the females to lay for him. If only he wasn't so sedated."

And that was it.

All that Flame needed to hear to be convinced that he couldn't keep this fucker alive and roaming, knowing for a fact that Lea would most likely let him go or keep him somewhere in a holding cell. It was sudden, but he grabbed the pocketknife, and the Sylveon gasped, eyes searching for any way to escape how much he royally screwed himself over.

But it was over in moments. Flame struck the blade forwards, and a horrible cry ripped through the cell, bouncing off the walls and creating a faint echo. The knife had pierced and impaled straight through the Sylveon's neck, causing the chair and him to fall backwards at the sudden force. Flame's vision went red as he slowly but surely pulled the knife away, hearing his enemy give a few strange gurgling sounds.

But Flame was far from done, knowing for a fact it would take at least a minute for everything to collapse on his enemy. So he dove forwards, bringing as much pain as possible in a series of jabs and angry thrusts into the throat, head, shoulders, and even the stomach of the Sylveon, who was just kicking wildly until he inevitably began to give up thrashing, blood spilling all around the stone floor in thick rivulets, staining Flame's chest fur as he heaved angrily.

And that was it. Flame had killed someone, he realized, he had killed someone out of his own anger. Just because he knew that Vay had deserved none of that, and that nobody deserved to live after doing something so horrible. Flame would have been ashamed with himself if he'd have to live with such a burden, though he already had a few on his shoulders that he severely regretted.

Now realizing how horrible it was?

It kind of felt good to give someone like that justice.

Blood had stained the side of his cheek, too. It must have flown up and stained his fur everywhere, because there wasn't a part of his upper body that wasn't damp and dripping, though the blood might have just spread. His deep blue eyes regarded the now limp body and he tsked at the wide open eyes, memories of everything that the Sylveon had said echoing and replaying.

He hadn't even gotten any good information from his prisoner.

Lea would be ashamed, he realized. He felt like she was the one who had persuaded him to be a murderer, in a way. Perhaps it would be a good cover up story to live with the regret... if there even was any. Flame didn't have a reason to regret what he did, whoever that Sylveon thought he was... Flame kept reminding himself that he did something for a good cause.

Once again, he rested the pocketknife that had caused the downward spiral Flame had originally called a sensible and private interrogation into something more horrific on the wooden table, turning away without another word towards the body.

Flame respected the dead, but there was no reason to speak to them when they weren't listening.

He hoped the Sylveon was in hell.


End file.
